wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)
Pop Go The Wiggles! is the twenty-eighth Wiggles video, released on September 5, 2007. It's the first video about nursery rhymes. Song and Rhyme List # This Old Man # Pop Goes the Weasel (Sam) # Skip to My Lou # Murray Had A Turtle # Hickory Dickory Dock # English Country Garden # Round and Round the Garden # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Pussycat, Pussycat # What Do You Suppose? # See-Saw Margery Daw # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) # Three Little Kittens # Two Fine Gentlemen # Gregory Griggs # Hey Diddle Diddle # Frere Jacques # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) # There Was A Princess # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Incy Wincy Spider # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Little Miss Muffet # The Grand Old Duke of York # The Farmer in the Dell # Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy # A Star # Oranges and Lemons # Pop Goes the Weasel (Murray) # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # Jack and Jill # Lavenders Blue # Little Bo-Peep # Cobbler, Cobbler # London Bridge Is Falling Down # Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # Pat-A-Cake # Dry Bones Plot Opening: The Wiggles logo spins off the mailbox, then turns into the yellow-with-red-outline, all-caps title, then spins out of sight. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're going to sing and recite some nursery rhymes. Song #1: This Old Man All the Wiggles are dressed up as old men. Wags gets the bones. Song #2: Pop Goes The Weasel Sam turns the jack-in-the-box and Captain pops out. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!". Song #3: Skip To My Lou Sam introduces the next song and opens the music door. Song #4: Murray Had A Turtle Jeff plays the doctor. Anthony plays the nurse. Caterina plays the lady with the polka-dotted purse. Song #5: Hickory Dickory Dock Sam sings this one. Song #6: English Country Garden Song #7: Merry Go Round with Teddy Bear Song #8: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. Wiggly dance around. Dorothy, and Captain sing different verses. Then the Wiggles sing a verse together. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #9: Pussycat Pussycat Sam sings. Anthony Is A Pussycat. Song #10: What Do You Suppose? Song #11: See-Saw Margery Daw Featuring Dorothy and Captain. Look for Muzza's guitar solo! Song #12: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around Featuring Teddy Bear Mascots The Wiggles are in a music box and they turn around individually like those music figurines. Sam sings this one. Song #13: Mary Had A Little Lamb Lyn plays Mary as she dances with the Wiggly kids. Song #14: Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) Anthony turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the Captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #15: Three Little Kittens Sam holds a book and sings, Murray plays guitar. Jeff, Captain, and Anthony play the three kittens. Caterina plays the mommy kitten. (Carolyn Ferrie sings for Caterina). Song #16: Two Fine Gentlemen Song #17: Gregory Griggs Song #18: Hey Diddle Diddle Murray introduces the next song which involves some French, and opens the guitar door. Song #19: Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping) Dorothy sings the first verse in French. Sam sings the second verse in English. Then both of them alternate French and English verses. Song #20: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Sam sings this song while sitting on the moon. The Wiggles and mascots are sitting in the stars. Captain. Song #21: Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) Jeff turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the Captain. He says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #22: There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Song #23: Diddle Diddle Dumpling Song #24: Incy Wincy Spider Sam sings this one. Jeff plays the keyboard. Captain greets Anthony. Captain asks if he saw the song that just played, but Anthony hasn't. So Captain recites the rhyme, Anthony demonstrates the spider. When they get to the "Down came the rain and washed the spider out" part, Captain pours the watering can on Anthony's hands. Afterwards, Captain asks what he thought, and Anthony likes it. He wants to hear another one. So Captain grabs the big watering can and sings. Song #25: It's Raining, It's Pouring. Captain pours the watering can on top of Anthony's head and Anthony gets really wet. Song #26:: Little Miss Muffet Larissa is Little Miss Muffet and Captain Feathersword is the spider. Song #27: The Grand Old Duke of York Captain sings the song. Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are Anthonys and Jeffs all CGI'ed into the scene. Song #28: The Farmer in the Dell Sam and Dorothy alternate singing verses and the Wiggly dancers play the different characters as they dance in a circle. Anthony announces each of the verses. Jeff introduces the next song, and recites/demonstrates the verse. Song #29: Ring a Ring O' Rosy. Dorothy, and Captain each sing a verse. The Kids Dance./Higher Than A House Higher Than A Tree Is Recited. Song #30: Oranges and Lemons The Wiggles and Friends are dressed with their heads like bells. St. Clemens - Sam St. Martin - Jeff Old Bailey - Murray Shoreditch - Anthony Stepney - Caterina Bow - Captain Afterwards, Sam is in his pajamas. He and Dorothy sing the last verse. Song #31: Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) Murray turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the Captain. He says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" One More Time. Song #32: Miss Polly had a Dolly Sam sings. A Baby Plays Miss Polly. Anthony plays the doctor. Song #33: Jack and Jill Ben plays Jack. Lyn plays Jill. Then Dorothy sings a verse. The Captain sings a verse. Then all the Wiggles sing a verse. Song #34: Lavenders Blue Sam and Dorothy sing this one. Sam Is Dressed As A King. & Dorothy Is A Lavendar. Anthony and Murray Don't Play Guitars. Song #35: Little Bo Peep Larissa plays Little Bo Peep. Anthony plays conga drums. Kid plays the lost sheep. Lyn, Caterina, and Kristy are the three sheep in the background. Song #36: London Bridge The Wiggles play London Bridge, and the dancers do another London Bridge. Dorothy introduces the next song and opens her rosy door. Song #37: Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba Anthony is dressed in black clothes and a top-hat. His wife, Miki and baby Antonio also appear. Sam, who is also dressed in black clothes and a top-hat, sings this song. Jeff plays the accordion, and Murray plays the mandolin. After the first round, Anthony and Sam throw their top-hats into the theater. The Wiggly Dancers all sing and dance; Ben and Brett hold the top-hats Anthony and Sam threw. Song #38: Did You Ever See A Lassie? Ben and Lyn play the laddie and lassie. In the background, Jeff plays a big tambourine drum. Murray plays guitar. Sam sings, and dances with Anthony. Song #39: Pat-A-Cake The Kids are playing with colored dough with Anthony and Sam. They recite and do the actions. The second time, Anthony says let's do it really fast, so they do just that. Song #40: Dry Bones Sam sings the song as a not Professor Singalottasonga through this song. Captain is on the wall chart, and he shakes each part as Sam points. The others dance in Top Hats with the Wiggly dancers lining the sides. The Wiggles hoped you enjoyed singing and reciting the nursery rhymes. They say goodbye. There is also video footage of the different characters during the closing credits. Release Dates Australia: September 5, 2007 America: March 11, 2008 UK: October 13, 2008 DVD Gallery PopGoTheWiggles-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover PopGoTheWiggles-USDisc.jpg|US Disc 51swYqGIW0L.jpg|UK DVD cover $_13,000.JPG|Back cover wiggles-pop.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Cover 20170707_195918.jpg|Inside cover Oct19201511.jpg|UK Disc WP_20151029_105.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151030_005.jpg|2011 Re-Release Disc pop-goes-the-wiggles.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041605.jpg|HK Back Cover 20160905_131639.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_131240.jpg|The Cast and crew Gallery WigglehouseinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesLogoinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo PopGotheWiggles-TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan,HePlayedOne-SongTitle.jpg AnthonyasanOldMan.jpg|Anthony as the old man JeffasanOldMan.jpg|Jeff as the old man MurrayasanOldMan.jpg|Murray as the old man SamasanOldMan.jpg|Sam as the old man CaptainFeatherswordasanOldMan.jpg|Captain Feathersword as the old man ThisOldMan.jpg|"This Old Man" WagsandLucia.jpg|Wags and Lucia LuciaGivingWagstheBone.jpg|Lucia giving Wags the bone LuciainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Lucia WagsandLuciaHugging.jpg|Wags and Lucia hugging each other WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog PopGoestheWeasel-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Sam singing PopGoestheWeasel.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Oh, Captain!"'' SkipToMyLou-SongTitle.jpg SkipToMyLou.jpg|"Skip To My Lou" TheWigglyFriendsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffandFly.jpg|Jeff JeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff CaptainandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AnthonyasaCat.jpg|Anthony as a cat HenryandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry and Wags SamandLyninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn TexasSign.jpg|A Texas sign HenryPlayingAccordion.jpg|Henry playing accordion WagsPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Wags playing red Maton acoustic guitar SamasaCowboy.jpg|Sam as a cowboy SamSingingSkipToMyLou.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingFiddle.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing fiddle DorothyPlayingCabasa.jpg|Dorothy playing cabasa TheWigglyDancersinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MurrayHadaTurtle-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Murray Had a Turtle" SamOpeningtheMusicDoor.jpg|Sam opening the music door MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword dancing SamSingingMurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|Sam singing MurraySingingMurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordasTinyTim.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Tiny Tim SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam TheOtherWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray on the Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony on the Wiggly Telephone CaterinaonTelephone.jpg|Caterina on the telephone DrJeff.jpg|Dr Jeff AnthonyastheNurse.jpg|Anthony as nurse CaterinaasthePolkaDottedPurseLady.jpg|Caterina with a purple polka-doted purse Jeff,AnthonyandCaterina.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Caterina TheOtherWigglyHumansandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Caterina MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray MurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" HickoryDickoryDock-SongTitle.jpg HickoryDickoryDock.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" SamSingingHickoryDickoryDock.jpg|Sam singing EnglishCountryGarden-SongTitle.jpg|Song title EnglishCountryGarden.jpg|"English Country Garden" DorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DorothySingingEnglishCountryGarden.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyDancinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy dancing SamandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingEnglishCountryGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Spider.jpg|Spider TheProWigglyHumansinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans DorothyandRobin.jpg|Dorothy and a robin SamPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Sam playing brown Fender bass guitar RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-RhymeTitle.jpg RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title LuciaandMulberryBush.jpg|Lucia File:MadisonGorcio.jpg|Madison File:NataliaDabaneh.jpg|Natalia File:BethanyKenny.jpg|Bethany File:ChristobleLintag.jpg|Christoble File:MadelineOsboninPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Madeline File:SamSingingHereWeGoRoundtheMulberryBush.jpg|Sam singing File:DorothySingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Dorothy singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:MurrayandJeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" File:TheWigglesSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|The Wiggles singing Pussycat,Pussycat-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pussycat, Pussycat" AnthonyOpeningtheFruitBowlDoor.jpg|Anthony opening the fruit bowl door Pussycat,Pussycat.jpg|"Pussycat, Pussycat" SamSingingPussycat,Pussycat.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingPussycat,Pussycat.jpg|Anthony singing QueenMichelle.jpg|Queen Michelle TheWigglesandQueenMichelle.jpg|The Wiggles and Queen Michelle TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles WhatDoYouSuppose?.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" See-SawMargeryDaw-SongTitle.jpg See-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" DorothySingingSee-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|Dorothy singing MuzzainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Muzza playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingSee-SawMargeryDaw.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-SongTitle.jpg TheWigglesinaMusicBox.jpg|The Wiggles in a music box TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" LarissaWrightandTeddyBear.jpg|Larissa and Teddy Bear SamSingingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki MaryHadaLittleLamb-SongTitle.jpg MaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" LynandCloe.jpg|Lyn and Cloe SamSingingMaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|Sam singing File:CloeMcGabe.jpg|Cloe File:TheWigglesSingingMaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonySingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Anthony singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version2.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 2" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''""Captain Feathersword, you jolly little jack-in-the-box."'' ThreeLittleKittens-SongTitle.jpg ThreeLittleKittens2.jpg|Sam and Murray ThreeLittleKittens.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" CaterinaastheMotherCat.jpg|Caterina the Mother Cat TwoFineGentlemen-SongTitle.jpg TwoFineGentlemen.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" DorothySingingTwoFineGentlemen.jpg|Dorothy singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwoFineGentlemen.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing SamSingingTwoFineGentleman.jpg|Sam singing GregoryGriggs.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" AnthonyasGregoryGriggs.jpg|Anthony as Gregory Griggs HeyDiddleDiddle-SongTitle.jpg SamandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyPlayingFiddle.jpg|Anthony playing fiddle HeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" WagsandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SamandDorothyDancing.jpg|Sam and Dorothy dancing SamSingingHeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothySingingHeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|Dorothy singing MurrayholdingaDishandSpoon.jpg|Murray holding a dish and spoon TheWigglesandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping?)" MurrayOpeningtheGuitarDoor.jpg|Murray opening the guitar door FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|"Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping?)" DorothySingingFrereJacques.jpg|Dorothy singing JeffandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy AnthonyPlayingHandDrum.jpg|Anthony playing hand drum TheAwakeWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SamSingingFrereJacques.jpg|Sam singing JeffSleepinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-SongTitle.jpg TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(Non-Live).jpg|Sam sitting on the moon BalletSlippers.jpg|Ballet Slippers TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Lyn,CaterinaandKristy.jpg|Ballet Dancers Lyn, Kristy and Caterina AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing accordion AnthonyandHenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Henry JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Murray JeffSingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Jeff singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version3.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 3" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword!"'' MurrayPlayingMandolininPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray playing mandolin SamReading.jpg|Sam reading "There Was a Princess" LynasaPrincess.jpg|Princess Lyn LyninaBigHighTower.jpg|Lyn in a big high tower LynWaving.jpg|Lyn waving LynandEmily.jpg|Princess Lyn and Queen Emily LynSleeping.jpg|Lyn sleeping Castle.jpg|A castle CaptainFeatherswordReading.jpg|Captain Feathersword reading story and Murray playing mandolin PrinceSamRidingonHorse.jpg|Prince Sam riding on a horse SamasaPrince.jpg|Sam as the prince SamKissingLyn'sHand.jpg|Sam kissing Lyn's hand PrinceSamandPrincessLyn.jpg|Prince Sam and Princess Lyn ThereWasaPrincess.jpg|"There Was a Princess" SamandLynDancing.jpg|Sam and Lyn DiddleDiddleDumpling.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" IncyWincySpider-SongTitle.jpg JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard IncyWincySpider.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" SamSingingIncyWincySpider.jpg|Sam singing RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard CaptainandAnthonyDoingIncyWincySpider.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing "Incy Wincy Spider" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "It's Raining, It's Pouring" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIt'sRaining,It'sPouring.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing It'sRaining,It'sPouring.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" LittleMissMuffet-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Little Miss Muffet" CaptainFeatherswordOpeningTheS.SFeatherswordDoor.jpg|Captain Feathersword opening the S.S Feathersword door LarissaasLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Larissa as Little Miss Muffet CaptainFeatherswordasaSpider.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a spider LittleMissMuffet.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" SamSingingLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Sam singing "Little Miss Muffet" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SongTitle.jpg TheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke Of York" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork2.jpg|Captain Feathersword BenasTheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|Ben JeffandAnthonyas10,000Men.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as 10,000 men TheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|"The Farmer In The Dell" TheFarmerInTheDell2.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothySingingTheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|Dorothy singing BrettandKristy.jpg|Brett and Kristy TheFarmerInTheDell3.jpg|Sam, the Wiggly Dancers and Dorothy AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony LynastheChild.jpg|Lyn as the child SamSingingTheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|Sam singing LarissaastheNurse.jpg|Larissa as the nurse AdrianasaDog.jpg|Adrian as a dog CaterinaasaCat.jpg|Caterina as a cat MarioasaRat.jpg|Mario as a rat BenastheCheese.jpg|Ben as the Cheese RingARingO'Rosy-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" JeffRecitingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Jeff reciting "Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" JeffOpeningthePillowDoor.jpg|Jeff opening the pillow door RingARingO'Rosy.jpg|"Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy" SamSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Sam singing HenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry SamandHenryinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Sam and HenryH TheGirlsPlayingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|The girls playing Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy DorothySingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Dorothy singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain AStar.jpg|"A Star" OrangesandLemons-SongTitle.jpg OrangesandLemons.jpg|"Orange and Lemons" SamSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Sam singing JeffSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Jeff singing PaulastheBellofOldBailey.jpg|Paul as the bell of Old Bailey singing AnthonySingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Anthony singing CaterinaSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Caterina singing PaulastheGreatBellofBow.jpg|Paul as the Great Bell of Bow singing SamasaBell.jpg|Sam as a bell SamandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothySingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Dorothy singing Sam'sTeddyBear.jpg|Sam's teddy bear MurraySingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Murray singing PopGoestheWeasel-Version4.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel: Version 4" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|''"Aha, Captain!"'' MissPollyHadADolly-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SamSingingMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Sam singing SamandChristoble.jpg|Sam and Christoble MissPollyHadADolly.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" Dr.Anthony.jpg|Dr. Anthony AnthonySingingMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Anthony singing JackandJill-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingJackandJill.jpg|Sam singing JackandJill2.jpg|Sam, Ben and Lyn BenandLynasJackandJill.jpg|Ben and Lyn as Jack and Jill LynasJill.jpg|Lyn as Jill BenasJack.jpg|Ben as Jack DorothySingingJackandJill.jpg|Dorothy singing JackandJill3.jpg|Dorothy, Ben and Lyn CaptainFeatherswordSingingJackandJill.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JackandJill4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Ben and Lyn TheWigglesSingingJackandJill.jpg|The Wiggles singing JackandJill.jpg|"Jack and Jill" LavendersBlue-SongTitle.jpg LavendersBlue.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" DorothySingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Dorothy singing SamSingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Sam singing SamandDorothySingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray play guitars LittleBoPeep-SongTitle.jpg LarissaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Larissa as Little Bo Peep LittleBoPeep.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" SamSingingLittleBoPeep.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingCongasinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing congas CaptainFeatherswordasaSheep.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a sheep Cobbler,Cobbler.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SongTitle.jpg LondonBridgeIsFallingDown.jpg|"London Bridge Is Falling Down" AnthonyasaSergeant.jpg|Anthony as sergeant TheProfessionalWigglesSingingLondonBridge.jpg|The Professional Wiggles singing AdrianinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Adrian KristyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Kristy LarissainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Larissa CaptainFeatherswordSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothySingingLondonBridge.jpg|Dorothy singing File:EmilyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Emily MarioinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Mario Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" DorothyOpeningherRosyDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening her rosy door Sam,Anthony,MikiandAntonio.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Miki and Antonio SamSingingChi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|Sam singing Anthony,MikiandAntonioField.jpg|Anthony, Miki and baby Antonio AntonioField.jpg|Baby Antonio Sam,AnthonyandAntonio.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Antonio AnthonyandMikiFieldinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Miki MikiinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Miki TheWigglesandAntonioField.jpg|The Wiggles and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BeninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Ben CaterinainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Caterina LyninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Lyn BrettClarkeinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Brett DidYouEverSeeALassie-SongTitle.jpg JeffPlayingHandDrum.jpg|Jeff playing hand drum and Murray playing guitar DidYouEverSeeALassie?.jpg|"Did You Ever See A Lassie?" BenMurrayandLynMoran.jpg|Ben and Lyn LynasaLassie.jpg|Lyn as a lassie Ben'sShoes.jpg|Ben's shoes SamSingingDidYouEverSeeaLassie?.jpg|Sam singing BenasaLaddie.jpg|Ben as a laddie Pat-A-Cake-SongTitle.jpg Pat-A-Cake.jpg|"Pat-A-Cake" MariainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Maria SamandAnthonyRecitingPat-A-Cake.jpg|Sam and Anthony reciting "Pat-A-Cake" DryBones-SongTitle.jpg SamSingingDryBones.jpg|Sam singing DryBones.jpg|"Dry Bones" DryBones2.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones3.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones4.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers PopGotheWiggles-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue Murray'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinPopGotheWigglesCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Captain's title Dorothy'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Henry's title QueenMichelle'sTitle.jpg|Queen Michelle's title Miki'sTitle.jpg|Miki's title Antonio'sTitle.jpg|Antonio's title PopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|The credits BrettinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Brett in the credits CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Caterina in the credits LyninPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Lyn in the credits BeninPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Ben in the credits LarissainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Larissa in the credits AdrianinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Adrian in the credits EmilyinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Emily in the credits KristyinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Kristy in the credits MarioinPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Mario in the credits Spanish Version Note: Hickory, Dickory Dock has the same song title in the Spanish version. PopGoTheWiggles-SpanishTitleCard.png|Title Card ThisOldMan-SpanishSongTitle.png|This Old Man, He Played One PopGoesTheWeasel-SpanishSongTitle.png|Pop Goes The Weasel SkipToMyLou-SpanishSongTitle.png|Skip to My Lou EnglishCountryGarden-SpanishSongTitle.png|English Country Garden RoundTheGardenLikeATeddyBear-SpanishSongTitle.png|Round The Garden Like a Teddy Bear HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-SpanishSongTitle.png|Here We Go Round yhe Mulberry Bush See-SawMargeryDaw-SpanishSongTitle.png|See-Saw, Margery Daw TeddyBear,TeddyBearTurnAround-SpanishSongTitle.png|Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn Around MaryHadALittleLamb-SpanishSongTitle.png|Mary Had a Little Lamb ThreeLittleKittens-SpanishSongTitle.png|Three Little Kittens TwoFineGentlemen-SpanishSongTitle.png|Two Fine Gentlemen HeyDiddleDiddle-SpanishSongTitle.png|Hey Diddle Diddle Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SpanishSongTitle.png|Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star IncyWincySpider-SpanishSongTitle.png|Incy Wincy Spider TheGrandOldDukeOfYork-SpanishSongTitle.png|The Grand Old Duke of York OrangesAndLemons-SpanishSongTitle.png|Oranges and Lemons MissPollyHadADolly-SpanishSongTitle.png|Miss Polly Had A Dolly JackAndJill-SpanishSongTitle.png|Jack and Jill LavendersBlue-SpanishSongTitle.png|Lavenders Blue LittleBoPeep-SpanishSongTitle.png|Little Bo-Peep LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-SpanishSongTitle.png|London Bridge is Falling Down DidYouEverSeeALassie-SpanishSongTitle.png|Did You Ever See a Lassie? Pat-a-Cake-SpanishSongTitle.png|Pat-a-Cake DryBones-SpanishSongTitle.png|Dry Bones Bonus Clips DorothytheDinosaur'sPartyTrailer.jpg|Trailer: Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party DorothyinPopGotheWiggles!BonusClip.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Dorothy Says It's Time to Go to Sleep!" Behind the Scenes Clips AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam JohnMartininHotPotatoStudios.jpg|John Martin SamMoranandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in cat make-up TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy ParisMilionis.jpg|Paris Milionis JeffFattandSamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Sam CaterinaMeteinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray PaulPaddickinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul Paddick AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony JeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadATurtle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayHadaTurtle-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PaulFieldinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SkipToMyLou-Radio.jpg|Sam singing "Skip to My Lou" on radio MuzzainPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Muzza TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Sam DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony See-SawMargeryDaw-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture2.jpg|Teddy and Larissa TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture3.jpg|Teddy and Larissa RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" DiddleDiddleDumpling-PromoPicture.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" AStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Star" HickoryDickoryDock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" Cobbler,Cobbler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" WhatDoYouSuppose?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bo Beep" LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles GregoryGriggs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lyn and the kids MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lyn and the kids File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ring O'Rosy" File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Henry File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Wags DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture.jpg|"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture2.jpg|Ben and Lyn DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and Anthony DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff DidYouEverSeeaLassie-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Jeff JackandJill-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles JackandJill-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Jack and Jill" JackandJill-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword ThisOldMan-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man" ThisOldMan-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Lucia ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff ThreeLittleKittens-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony as a soldier TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke of York" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Kristy and Lyn LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" promo picture LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa MissPollyHadaDolly-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had a Dolly" OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture.jpg|"Oranges and Lemons" OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Shoreditch OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain as Bow OrangesandLemons-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina as Stepney DorothyinPopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pussycat, Pussycat" Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Kristy Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray playing mandolin Pussycat,Pussycat-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture SamandPaulField.jpg|Sam and Paul Field PaulandMariaField.jpg|Paul and Maria Field EnglishCountryGarden-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture of "English Country Garden" HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony the Cat playing fiddle HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff the Cow FrereJacques-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in "Frere Jacques" ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing mandolin ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture3.jpg|Kristy Talbot ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture4.jpg|Larissa Wright ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture6.jpg|Ben Murray ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture7.jpg|Caterina Mete ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture9.jpg|Princess Lyn ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture10.jpg|Prince Sam ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture11.jpg|Prince Sam, Princess Lyn and minister Ben ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture12.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture13.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture14.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture15.jpg|The wedding ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture16.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture17.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture18.jpg|Witch Emily ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture19.jpg|"The Sleeping Princess" ThereWasaPrincess-PromoPicture20.jpg|Prince Sam and Princess Lyn MarieandAntonioField.jpg|Marie and Antonio Marie,Maureen,AntonioandMaria.jpg|Marie, Maureen, Antonio, Maria Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam in black clothes Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Dry Bones" PaulFieldandQueenMichelle.jpg|Paul Field and Queen Michelle LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture.jpg|"London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Michelle LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture3.jpg|King Anthony LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheFarmerInTheDell-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Farmer in the Dell" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" Trivia *This is the first Wiggles nursery rhyme video. *Anthony's wife, Miki and his newborn son, Antonio appear in Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba. *This is the last video to have Leeanne Ashley as choreographer. *Songs from this video can also be seen in Wiggle and Learn. *In the US DVD, Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba is not featured, yet Miki and Antonio is still shown in the end credits. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2007 Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 6 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada